Faith and Silver
by xXJeevas-sonXDXx
Summary: I bet we can all agree that each legend is laced with a hint of truth, right? Faith. Their faith will bring about the extinction. And so the battle with an ancient enemy continues. Sequel to Blood and Chocolate. Previously called Fire and Ice.
1. At The Beginning

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

**A/N**: Just wanting to thank my Muse real quick. You know who you are you fuckin' amazing person. Oh! and yes, 2010 the story began in 2008, so I had to fast forward a bit.

* * *

**_~ England-2010_**

Three years now. Had it really been that long since he and Mello had met? Already a year since Light's defeat?... It all felt as if it were nothing more than a nightmare now. A nightmare that had easily been forgotten with the gentle caresses and whispers of a lover. But...something didn't feel quite right. Or, Matt thought idly to himself as he chewed on the filter of his cigarette, it was just his paranoia getting the best of him again. Mello always told him that he was stupid for worrying over the dead. That they weren't coming back. Sighing, Matt finally lit the cigarette -that had been dangling between his lips for a while now- and took a sweet calming drag, letting the smoke out slowly.

It was beautiful here, really. The days were grey and cool, the sun hardly ever seemed to want to come out from behind the clouds and to be honest, Matt quite liked it. When the world was this way, in its grayscale, everything just looked so much softer, so much more appealing. Another drag, and this time he held the smoke in his mouth for a few seconds, tasting it, savoring it before releasing it and watching it swirl around him before lifting and vanishing. Matt couldn't help but smile. It really was beautiful.

_But_...

And here's where his smile faded and he lowered the cigarette from his lips. Looking around the small backyard at all the white and red rose bushes, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt and sadness. Why? Simple...This was the home that Near and Mello had shared so many years ago. The very house Mello had left Near in to go on a search for someone a bit more human. The very house that, not a year ago, the silver haired vampire had still lived in. The very house Near had spoken to him about. Yes, Matt felt guilty for living here now with the departed vampires first love while he watched on from somewhere above...or below, Matt added with a shudder. No. He was sure Near was fine wherever he was and so he lifted the cigarette to his lips once more.

Mello had decided that it was best for the both of them to leave New York behind and go off somewhere new. England had been that new place and he noticed how high in spirits the blond was in lately. It was amusing really, but Matt couldn't help but notice that there were also flashes of pain in the blonds deep blue eyes and it was obvious that everything in the home reminded him of Near. What, with the fact that there was still a bedroom there dedicated to where the silver haired vampire had kept all his finished puzzles in frames hanging from walls, or leaning up against them on the ground. Towers and towers of dice structures, or blocks cities. Neither he nor Mello had the heart to go in and put the things away and so they would stay there for as long as they could. Mello...it must be so painful for him, but he puts on a brave face for Matt. Knowing that the redhead is his lover now, and that they both have love for each other that many people never find in their lifetime.

_Speak of the devil._..

"Smoking again? I leave for ten minutes and you resort to sucking down cancer like its your lifeline." Mello seemed to almost glide across the lush green grass toward the redhead who looked very much like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Honestly," He continued before swooping in for a deep kiss; one hand reaching up to pluck the cigarette from the younger s' frozen hand. After putting the cigarette out against his own cold skin, he tosses it up over their high brick fence and takes a seat beside the redhead on the stone bench. "it's like you're asking for early death."

Matt couldn't help but laugh. "Dork." The blond knew damn well that cigarettes or cancer weren't going to be taking him out anytime soon. He was still half vampire and there fore, more than a little on the immortal side. So long as no one tried to kill him that is...for as strong as his body and heart were, he could still be killed if someone tried hard enough. But, things like poison, drugs, alcohol, none of those things had much of an effect on him. "Where'd you go anyway? You know it bugs the shit outta me when you leave on little 'top secret' errands."

The blond smirked that smirk that drove Matt crazy. It was the sexy, knowing smirk that made Matt want to smack him and screw him at the same time, but he waited patiently for the vampire to reply. "Went to do a little shopping."

"Oh? What did you-"

"I also spoke to Celestria."

Matt blinked. "Orly?" He licked his suddenly dry lips before parting his them to add on to that, but the blond was already getting to his feet and heading back towards the house. "Mello!" Matt shouted in outrage as he hurried on after the vampire. But all he got in response was an amused chuckle and something that sounded a lot like '_You said to tell you where I went, not to explain myself beyond that_.' And Matt seethed, but said nothing else as he sulked into the house.

The redhead was fully prepared to march up into his 'Game room' to blow off some steam on Mortal Kombat, when the blond's cool arms were there around his waist, cool breath against his ear; "Now, now, all in good time, Matt. Please understand that I'm not allowed to tell you anything regarding Celestria's phone call for the time being." And Matt was putty in his hands. God, sometimes he hated how the vampire was able to do this to him, force him into submission with the tiniest touch. But he'd be lying if he didn't love every damn second those hands were on him and he purred as those lips trailed from his ear down to his neck, back arching a little against the stone body behind him.

"So I'm forgiven?" Mello murmured against the soft, pale skin beneath his cold lips. His hands trailed up under the long sleeved, striped shirt the redhead was wearing, leather whispering against warm skin that seemed to grow warmer with each second. Mello knew that he was, but he just loved putting the redhead in situations. It was just as amusing as it was hot. "Hm?" He prompted as he forced the teen to bend over, hands flat against the round dinning table, the sudden change in position made Matt gasp and the sound went straight to the blond's groin.

Now that Matt was bent over, his ass fell right in front of Mello's hips and he made sure the teen could feel the slowly growing erection through his tight leather pants, by grinding himself against the tight denim. The moan that fell from the redheads lips was wanton and needy, as was the quick buck of his hips, but he didn't answer. So, Mello growled out; "Answer me, am I forgiven?" And then his fangs were breaking the surface of the teens warm flesh, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure in the form of a 'Yes' from him that had the blonds hands flying down to fumble with the buttons of the tight jeans Matt wore.

Mello didn't object much to sex anymore. Not when the two were in the same boat, and besides, Matt wanted it just as much as he did, so there was no more guilt. Ha, he was sure they would both go nuts without the others touch for too long. He just really didn't care anymore. All he knew, was that Matt was bucking back against him, wanton moans falling from his lips, and the sweet blood pouring down his throat was just turning him on that much more.

The jeans were pooling around Matt's ankles but he didn't bother kicking them off because Mello's leather clad fingers were pressing against his lips and he took them in willingly giving them all his attention, working them with his tongue. And as they were pulled back out, so where the fangs from his neck and he couldn't help but groan at the loss. It made the blond chuckle and really, Matt couldn't keep his mouth shut, so he was about to say a few things, but was cut off abruptly when two of Mello's fingers forced their way inside him. "Mmm..." He groaned and hung his head, red fringe falling over his eyes -that were for the time being free of the orange tinted goggles- as the blond worked his entrance, stretching him, preparing him for something thicker.

"Ooh god, Mello, there!" He moaned out as the blonds fingers struck that small bundle of nerves that had his already rock hard erection leaking pre-cum all over the mahogany table. His back arched a little as he bucked back against Mello's fingers but he groaned out once more when they were removed.

"Relax," Mello warned, the head of his length tracing slowly, teasingly around the small puckered entrance. Matt's moans were begging him to slam into him, to fuck him into the damn table if he wanted to, but to just do it! And so, Mello obliged. With a single jerk of his hips he was in and fully engulfed in the redheads warm body a low groan of his own sounding deep in his throat. "Don't!" He growled upon seeing the redhead s hand sneaking down to stroke himself. "Don't. Touch. Unless. I. Say. So." Each word was punctuated with a thrust of his hips, each harder and deeper than the last.

"Please..." Matt moaned as his hands were returned back to the table where they gripped desperately at the smooth, flat surface. The blond vampire wasn't listening though, just kept thrusting into him mercilessly, each thrust forcing the blond to slam against his prostate; moans turning into screams on Matt's part. He was reaching that point where the pleasure was building up in his stomach, building and building but still unable to burst forth and it was almost painful, not being able to come yet. "Please...Aah! _Please!_"

Mello finally took the redheads neglected cock in his hand, stroking it in time to his violent thrusts. He knew that Matt could take them. His body wasn't as weak and fragile as it had been when he was fully human. And fuck if the redhead wasn't loving them and enjoying himself just as much as Mello was. "Matt," Mello panted against the teens sweaty cheek. And with another sharp thrust and a quick stroke, Matt was seeing stars, loud moans tearing from his throat, most of which were in the form of the blond vampires name; which sent said vampire headfirst into his own shuddering release.

Once they had ridden out their orgasm, Mello began to gather their clothes. They would be showering anyway so they would need some clean ones. "Amazing..." Matt murmured, making Mello laugh and thank him. The redhead couldn't help but smile as he walked into their kitchen for something to drink. Preferably a Monster if Mello had remembered to pick some up. He stopped short of the fridge though, eyes coming to rest on a Target bag sitting on the kitchen counter. With a quick look over his shoulder, Matt padded over and peeked inside.

"Wha?" He pouted into the bag, a little confused. It was filled with pencils, erasers, notebooks and some binders. School supplies. But for what? What the hell did Mello need school supplies for, unless...And Matt felt himself pale, which would have been funny to him -seeing as he's a fuckin' vamp now and he's been pale- on any other occasion, but not right this second. Unless they were for himself. But why would he need school supplies unless he...unless he...

"Matt, what's wrong?"

Whirling around, Matt gave the blond a wide eyed stare. "You're sending me back to school?!"

Mello licked his pale lips, eyes moving the side so as to not look into the redheads green and grey eyes. "Erm, well," Sighing, the blond ran a hand through his golden hair. His eyes finally came to rest on Matt once more. "Yeah. You'll be repeating your Junior year and taking your Senior year. Then you'll be done, Matt. You can manage I'm sure. It's not big deal really-"

"Have you seen what High School's like?!" Matt shouted at him. Frustrated tears were welling up in his eyes -being half human he could still cry- but they didn't fall, because he was already wiping them away. "I'm not going! W-why would you make me go back to that shit hole? I'm a god damn half vampire! If high school sucked for me when I was human, imagine what it would be like with fangs!"

Mello sighed once more before taking the teen into his arms. "It will be fine. I just..." He paused to kiss the top of Matt's head. "I just want you to enjoy your childhood, or more so, what s left of it, Matt. High school is the way to do it, and besides, learning a few things here and there won' be bad either."

"B-but, Mello!"

"You're going, Matt. _End_ of discussion!" The blond hated using his 'firm' tone, but the redhead needed to know that **HE** was older and therefore **HE** was in charge and **HE** got the last say in everything because **HE** was _Mello_, god damn it!

Christ! High school? What a fuckin' joke! A sick, sick fuckin' joke! Mello was being so god damn sadistic right now and it wasn't in that awesome sexual way either! It was just...ugh! Really? _REALLY_**? **Fuck! Honestly, Matt would rather be facing Light again then go back to school because FUCK people sucked! So, it was with an angry huff that he pulled out of the vampire's embrace and stomped out of the kitchen, just like any teen dealing with an annoying 'parent' would do. "Fuck that, Mello. I'm not going!"

"Matt." Mello called. "Matt!" He growled when the redhead kept walking away from him. "Get the fuck back here before I drag you back. Honestly, you're acting like a child!" And this made Matt stop in his tracks, turn and glare right at the blond. "Come over here and start acting your age and not your shoe size."

Matt blinked once, before the glare came back. He was a size eight...pfft. Mello was such a dick, and not having any better come backs, the redhead shouted. "Oh yeah? Yeah? Well...why don't you?! Huh?" And he instantly regretted his words, because as soon as they had left his lips, the blond fell onto his back with a rather loud thud, a stone statue on the tiled kitchen floor and Matt was screaming bloody murder. "Mello! What's wrong?!" He cried as he ran over to kneel beside the blond.

But, Mello was looking up at him with a glare and a frown on his perfect lips. "I'm doing as you said. Acting my age."

"What?..."

"I'd be dead."

"Ooh..." Matt blushed, embarrassed. Telling Mello to act his age was practically like telling him to drop dead, because hello? He was like what...200 plus years? Yeah, way past dead. He'd be like..dust or whatever. "I'm sorry, Mells." He murmured.

"Apology accepted. You're still going."

"The fuck I am!"

"Shoe size, Mail."

"Ugh!"

* * *

**A/N**: Really playful, but they deserve it, mkay? Short, but it's just a little bit of teasing on my part, just to get you ready for all the shit to come. -grins- Ah well, sex right off the bat, you like? I only had one sex bit in B&C so, I want to make it up to you guys here. Lots of them, so many that you'll get sick of them. Kay, so, yeah, not as lame as it sounds, your questions will be answered along the way, patience.

Reviews would be nice. -hands you a cookie- mkay?

~ Matt.


	2. Looking Glass

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"And?"

That word. That damn word was said with a tone of such matter-of-fact cheeriness that Matt found it hard not to scowl in the blond's general direction. Now, one could follow that up with something like; '_And, how was_?' And then fill in the blank with the event in question, but no, not Mello. No, Mello knew, that Matt knew what they _both _knew. That he was talking about school. And really, as normal a question as it was, it just bugged the shit out of Matt that Mello was so...what's the word? Well, he couldn't think of the word right now, so he supplied '_ass hole'_ for the time being. "It was fine." He replied with a shrug of his right shoulder.

And in truth, it had been fine. Nothing out of the ordinary and hell, he had even managed to make a friend. A kid by the name of Nathaniel Ravine. Odd last name in his opinion, but the kid was alright. He knew his way around the Game Boy, and Matt could appreciate that. Odd thing was, that the guy seemed to know a bit more about him than Matt had let slip during their introduction. Though it was a little unnerving, he didn't really question it.

Mello had obviously been waiting to hear more by the way his eyes bore into Matt's with that impatient edge that only the blond could pull off. It made Matt smirk a little. "Well," He licked his lips, pausing a little, partly to keep Mello in suspense, and partly to take a drink of his Rockstar. "What else do you want me to tell you, Mello? I'm a high school teen and you want me to dish everything? Really? Have you not seen any movies of this century?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement to the blond s reaction to that. Mello looked...guilty? "What?" Matt chuckled. "Why do you look like you just ran the cat over?"

The blond blew a lock of hair from his eye, before grinning sheepishly. "I've been watching nothing but those teen drama movies. And the, er, T.V shows. My favorite, I think, was The O.C. Very interesting cast of young people." And at this point he exploded with; "What?! Why are you laughing?!"

"Mello, you're turning into more of an annoying concerned parent type than a lover." Matt explained, laughing. "The O.C? Orly?"

The blond huffed and looked rather annoyed, but Matt was sure he'd get over it. Outside was windy, and grey, the way it always had been since they arrived here. Matt couldn't help but smile as he stared out the kitchen window. Everything was so...erm, he'd like to say '_perfect_' but he was currently attending high school and so that word seemed a little out of the question. So, he went with calm, instead. Yeah, that was the word. "Hey, Mells," Matt turned in the blonds direction, grinning. "Can I ask you something?"

Mello had just gotten up from his seat on the kitchen counter but he didn't stop at the redhead s question. "You just did, but go ahead." He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to open the front door where, no doubt, Zelda wanted in.

"Alright, brat, inside. I don't need to hear complaints."

Matt chuckled.

Mello and Zelda were so much alike that it was a wonder they didn't often see eye to eye. The orange striped tabby would meow in Mello's direction with an air of distaste about her; it was almost as if she were human. And in her mind, she probably was. This time, most likely than not, Mello had failed in getting the door open fast enough to fit Zelda's standards and he had heard the cat meow -sounding more than a little annoyed- before Mello closed the door. "Zelda, babe, c'mere." Matt called to the tabby before getting back to his question. "Oh, so, erm, was wondering about that call you made to Aaron the other day. You were obviously talking about me, though I know you're a jack ass and you were speaking French, but I caught my name a couple times."

Zelda came into the kitchen, swishing her tail back and forth -very much like a girl would sway her hips- almost a little seductively as she stared up at Matt who was still seated on the kitchen counter. '_Meooow._..' She announced before jumping up into the redheads lap. She promptly curled up and purred as Matt petted her soft, striped fur.

"Mm,"

Was the blonds simple reply, and Matt couldn't keep his eyes from rolling, even as the blond came into the kitchen and saw them. "Well, I was speaking to Aaron in French for a reason and that reason is that I obviously don't want you to know about what we're talking about so I would appreciate it if you didn't throw a fit and accepted my answer."

Matt frowned. "What happened to no more secrets?"

Mello's face fell a little at this. After all, he himself had been that one to say that, but, here he was, keeping every little detail he could from the redheads knowledge. Even though most of said knowledge pertained to him. "I'm sorry, Matt. Please trust me on this, okay? Just for now, I promise." And he crossed the distance between them to place a chaste kiss to the redheads lips. (causing Zelda to meow her protests)

"Right." Matt managed a plastic smile that Mello saw right through, but it would have to be enough for now. "Babe, stop it." He said suddenly, laughing as the orange tabby swiped at Mello with a paw. Apparently the blond was too close to Matt for her liking and she made it known. "Aww, she's jealous."

Mello was frowning now at the snobby, possessive cat in his redheads lap. "Keep it up cat. I have half a mind to take you for a long drive later tonight."

"Mello!" Matt protested. "You're not jealous too, are you? She's a cat."

"More like a mini-whore in a cat's body." The blond smirked at the pout on Matt's lips. "Alright, I'm sorry." But, Mello flicked the top of Zelda's head and was off before the cat could hiss in annoyance.

"Jerk, that's why she doesn't like you." Matt called after him, laughing as he tried to calm the poor cat.

- - - -

_**New York**_

He was so much like him, it was scary. Same dark hair, same posture, almost the same height by the looks of it. Same build. He felt himself chuckle without humor. His son really had grown up to look just like him. How time flew. It seemed like only yesterday that he was in the hospital, watching his wife hold the newborn that had been handed to her, wrapped in a bright blue baby blanket. Now look at him...he had his own wife. His own child.

Feeling emotion begin to tingle deep in his throat, he swallowed thickly, forcing it back to where it had come. A breeze blew and he hugged his coat tighter around himself, though why he would need to was beyond him. He kept walking, following the tall, dark haired man as he walked hand in hand with his wife -who was pushing the baby stroller- as they walked through the park. They were deep in conversation, smiles on their faces, and by the looks of things, the child -his grand daughter- was asleep.

A sardonic smile tugged at his pale lips. He was a grand father and he didn't even look a day over twenty nine. But then again, he had been twenty nine for almost nineteen years now. But who was counting, right?

"I think Lily would like History more, honey." The woman, L's wife, spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She's just a baby, Claire. But," L chuckled. "I think she would enjoy Science more."

The two were laughing and talking, enjoying life. Obviously it had been so much kinder to them and really, a part of him kind of thought that was fine. Life had been kind to his son. Kinder than it had been to him anyway, and he smiled a little, plastic as it was. But...seeing as they looked so much a like now, it would be so much more interesting if their history was to repeat. Right?

B thought so.

And it was with an amused chuckle, that he turned and left the oblivious couple to spend what little time they had left together.

* * *

**A/N**: Right. Short, sweet and to the point. -shrugs- the action begins right off the bat in this one. So, erm, guess whose back? -smirks- Oh yes. You read that second to last line right. Dun Dun Dun!

Hehe Nathaniel Ravine. Shush, I fail at names.

~ Matt.


	3. Down The Rabbit Hole

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

- **_New York_**

"Now, now, Lily..." L cooed as he rocked the crying baby in his arms. Claire was working late down at the high school tonight. Coaching the Volley Ball team and getting some grading in on her History class's reports on the Industrial Revolution. So, L had to play both 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' for the time being. Lily had been crying for the longest time now; ever since he came home to relieve the baby-sitter -old Mrs. Smith from down the street- from her post. "What s wrong, Lillian?" L asked as if the crying baby would somehow miraculously give him an answer.

But, Lily just kept crying and L was useless before her. He was sure that the poor girl would rather be in her mother s arms right now instead of her nervous fathers'. "Come on, little girl." He cooed, nuzzling the baby's wet cheek. "No more crying."

Walking into the kitchen, L held Lily to his side in one arm while he busied himself with preparing a bottle. According to Mrs. Smith, the girl had refused her bottle earlier, and so, L thought, that maybe she was just hungry. "Alright, Lillian. Bottle. Yes? Yes." Having had water warmed in a bottle ready before hand, L simply added the baby formula with his free hand and after testing it on his skin, he pressed the bottle rubbery nipple to the baby's lips. To his immense relief, Lily took it and was instantly quiet. "There you go baby girl." He cooed, kissing the top of her head. Not wanting to question God's miracles, he padded into the living room to sit with his baby while she drank.

Getting married brought with it a lot of new things. One, being the gorgeous baby in his arms, two, being an amazing wife whom he adored and couldn't imagine life without her quick wit and sense of humor and three...heh, new sitting positions. Claire had often commented on how his crouched sitting position was a bit odd, and that he had to learn to sit properly. So, being the whipped boyfriend he had been back then, he agreed and found that it really wasn't too bad. His logic was still where it should be regardless of where his legs and feet were. Sitting on your bum also came in handy when you were feeding a baby. Thank you, Claire.

Nothing was on T.V today. Well, that wasn't true. There was a lot on T.V today, but nothing that suited his fancy. He had been hoping for something thrilling like 'The Mentalist' or 'The Eleventh Hour' but no such luck on either. So to conclude, there was nothing on T.V except a 'SpongeBob' marathon which he deemed good enough for the time being, claiming that Lily would enjoy it. Though there were a few sniggers on his part, long after the baby girl had fallen asleep in her father s arms.

L was so engrossed in Bikini Bottom that the sound of the phone ringing made him jump a little. Cursing himself for almost waking Lily, he stood, carefully shifting the baby in his arms so he could pick up the phone. "Hello?" It was Claire, and his mood brightened considerably as he listened to her. "Right. No, she's fine. She's asleep. What?" L's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before adding. "What do you mean someone slashed your tires?...A kid?"

'Don't know for sure, hun. But I am sure that I ll be taking the bus home tonight, so I'll be a bit late. Erm,' She paused, chuckling softly. 'Later than I am now.'

"I can come pick you up, Claire. Just give me-"

'No, no. I'll be fine, really. And Lily's asleep, poor thing. I'd hate for her to wake up in the back of the car like last time. She cried for almost three hours straight.' A soft sigh and then a giggle. 'Don't worry, L. I'm a big girl, you know? I'll be home in a few, and-' She laughed. 'Are you watching SpongeBob? I can hear it.'

Despite his concern, L felt his lips tug up into a smile. "Don't judge me. I love you."

'I love you, too. Hang tight, love. Twenty minutes, alright?'

"Alright." And he let her go, feeling his mind begin to overreact and over think. Someone had slashed Claire's tires. Who would do that? One of the kids at the high school? Maybe one of her own students? It was a possibility. Maybe Claire gave a kid a bad grade and the kid felt the need to let her know what he thought of that. Maybe. Whatever the reason, L couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

He made his way out of the living room and down the narrow hall to the baby's room. Switching on the light, L crossed the room and carefully set the sleeping baby in her crib, tucked her in, and then stood there. Just watching her sleep. Smiling, L brushed his fingers through the one year olds dark hair. She had inherited his hair color, but everything else about her...was Claire. And he was just fine with that. "Good-night, baby girl." He murmured before leaving the girl to sleep.

- - - -

The night was his stage. The moon, his spotlight, and the stars were his audience.

His jet back hair blended in with the darkness as he moved, swift as smoke through the moving breeze, over the rooftops of the houses opposite the sidewalk where one; Claire Lawliet, was briskly walking along._ Mistake_. A smirk was slowly spreading across his lips and it stayed there as he followed the young woman. This way, he would be able to follow her home without trouble. The whole slashing of the tires thing was just something for himself. A little guilty pleasure, you could say. He wanted to see if his son was as sharp as everyone made him out to be. Let him think. Let him worry. Let him suffer.

Let him see the ominous message.

He waited as his son's wife walked past the bus stop and kept walking. Obviously she wanted to walk all the way home instead of taking the bus the way she had told L that she would. B chuckled. A real trooper his son had married. Just like _his_ wife had been.

_Mistake_.

_Hers_.

- - - -

- **England.**

Outside, there was a nice full moon and Matt hadn't been able to resist ditching his homework to come out to the backyard and bask in its cool glow. Hello, he was half creature of the night, so he was going to soak up the moon as much as he could before Mello came home and started yelling about how Math is important and numbers aren't as scary as blood thirsty vampires and blah blah blah. Silly, Mello. He had NO idea how close to blood thirsty his Algebra teacher really was.

Zelda was curled up on his stomach, while he lay sprawled out on the soft grass, just staring up at all the stars and what not. His goggles were around his neck -as they were most of the time he was at home- because he wanted to really enjoy the dark colors of night. His 'vamp eye' as he had nick named it, was a lot more efficient than his human eye. So he could see everything a lot better with it.

'_Meooow_' Zelda arched up into his touch, purring happily and Matt smiled. He felt so relaxed, so at peace with a world that, in the past years, had seemed to want nothing more than to off him. "Fuckin' world." Matt murmured to himself, a grin on his pink lips.

"What's it done now, love?"

"...You really need to stop sneaking up on me, Mello. It will be hazardous to your health." The redhead sat up, forcing the tabby into his lap. Though she meowed her protests she quickly curled up and got herself comfy once more. Tilting his head back, Matt watched the blond vampire jump from the tall brick fence and onto the soft grass without so much as a sound. "How long have you been there?"

Mello gave the teen a playful crooked grin. "Not very." He crossed the distance between them and moved to sit behind the redhead, pulling him up into his lap with little effort. Arms wrapped around Matt's waist, he leaned in and gave his cheek a light peck. "How was school? I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got home." And he truly did sound sorry. So, with a sigh and a reassuring chuckle Matt tilted his head back to press their lips together.

"S'okay. Where were you?"

"I asked you a question first."

Matt licked his lips before turning away. "School is school. Erm, Algebra, English and Spanish homework. Spanish is the only one left to do and its not so much homework as it is studying." He loved Spanish class, really. His teacher was so energetic and tiny that she reminded him of a puppy. '_Con ganas! Vamos el espanol no es para los debiles_!' She would say to them as she moved about the room. What did it mean again?...Something about putting your balls in it and how Spanish wasn't for the weak. Okay, maybe not the whole '_putting your balls into i_t' but hey, close enough.

Mello's cool lips were pressed against the back of his neck and a shiver ran down his spine. "Oh? I can help." The blond murmured against the sensitive skin. "What are you studying?" A warm tongue snaked out to flick at the skin.

Lips trembling, Matt replied; "Introductions..."

"Hola, mi nombre es, Mello."(1) Mello whispered in-between feather soft kisses, which he trailed along the side of Matt's neck. "Answer." His hands were moving, one slipping up under the t-shirt Matt was wearing, the other dipping lower to tease the growing erection in the redheads jeans. And he almost laughed when Zelda jumped from Matt's lap and swished her way into the house. The cat knew when she was beat for Matt's attention.

Matt was melting under the blonds hands. His head had lulled back against the blonds shoulder as a leather clad hand slipped inside his boxers -having already unbuttoned the constricting jeans- and began to stroke him, slowly, teasingly. "Mi...mi nombre es, M-matt."(2) He replied, breath hitching in his throat.

"Matt. Lindo nombre. Cuantos anos tienes?"(3) Mello was squeezing and stroking the panting redhead in time to the speeding heartbeats. His fangs nipping at a pulse point in Matt's neck, waking the nerves and warming them, but not breaking the skin. And Matt was bucking up into his hand, back arching against the blond vampires chest.

"Gracias!"(4) He cried out at a particularly hard squeeze. Obviously he had taken too long to respond and Mello had wanted to remind him that this was for the sake of studying and not just a free little hand job. "Mmm...I-I don't remember the...Aaah! Fuck..!" Matt's breath was coming in harsh pants, god he was so close but Mello wasn't going to let him finish so easily. In fact, now the blonds hand had stopped. "G-god...Mello. D-diecisiete!."(5) And the blonds hand started up again and Matt could almost hear the smirk in his tone as he replied with; '_I thought you didn't remember it?_' Cocky bastard...

There was silence now, save for Matt's soft moans and gasps. Then, "Are you close?"

"Y-yes-haa!" Matt was clawing at the grass, clutching it between his fingers as his hips bucked desperately, wanting his release but he was unable to obtain it for now, because Mello had once again stopped his movements and _FUCK_ he knew what the blond wanted, so it was in a very wanton moan that he rephrased. "Si..._si_, M-mello."

"Muy bien."(6) Before Matt could respond, the blond tilted the teens head back so that they could kiss. And as their lips met, Matt found his release and Mello was more than happy to swallow all the lovely sounds that fell from Matt's lips.

When Matt had recovered from his orgasm, he ran a hand through his hair, body shaking a little as it fought to come back down from its previous high. "Hell of a Spanish lesson." He whispered and blushed when Mello laughed. "Now I won't be able to sit through Spanish without thinking about your hand down my pants. Thanks." Though there was heavy sarcasm in his tone, he still tilted his head back to give Mello an appreciative kiss on the lips. "Ready to tell me where you went off to?"

"Here and there. No where special."

"Of course."

- - - -

- **New York**.

Claire couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. She had that cold prickling sensation at the back of her neck, and she was beginning to wish she had taken the bus. No matter, she was just working her nerves up. There was no one following her. (That she could see.) And she was already home anyway. So...why did she still feel like not all was right?

"L?" She called as she closed and locked the door behind her. Her whole body relaxed upon hearing him in the kitchen and she didn't hesitate long after that to rush in and embrace her husband, showering him with kisses and sweet nothings that had the dark haired man more nervous than a cat in a dog park. Why all this all of a sudden? Was there something she wasn't telling him? "How was your day, hun?" She whispered before placing yet another kiss to L's lips.

Blinking, L pulled back enough to look at her and really look at her because he hadn't gotten the chance to do so due to her one woman stampede into his arms. "Claire, is everything alright?" There was worry in her large honey brown eyes, but there was still a smile on her lips. She was trying to play it off as if nothing was wrong, but L could see right through her. "Claire." A little more firm this time.

"Nothing, L. Where's my Lily-billy?"

Though L was still concerned about this, he let it go for now. "In her crib." And he didn't bother following his wife, who was already half way to the bedroom. Sighing, L took a sip of his coffee and then a large bite of his powdered doughnut. Now he was just eating because he was both bored and nervous. Because honestly, something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones. The feeling of calm before a storm. What though? Why though?

And then L was brought back to the present by the sound of Claire's frantic screaming. "L!"

The dark haired man sprinted down out of the kitchen and down the hall to throw himself into the baby's room where Claire was bent over the crib, patting at something he couldn't see from here. But, his heart dropped into his stomach upon seeing all the dark red. It was on the walls. On the fluffy white carpet. The crib sheets were soaked in it and the baby toys were flecked in it, too. Blood. There was blood everywhere and the scent of it -that strong iron odor- was so thick. "C-claire..." L crossed the room, legs wobbling. "What? What is it?"

Claire was sobbing, whole body shaking as she continued to pat at the crib. L knew what was wrong though. He knew. He just needed to be told to believe it. "She's gone! Where's my baby!?" She cried. And, L blinked. What? The dark haired man wrapped his arms around Claire's body, holding her close as he peeked into the crib. There, laying in the blood soaked crib was not their baby girl, but their dog, Jet. The golden retriever s body had been torn in half, bald spots in the fur in most places like the poor animal had put up a hell of a fight. Also, L noted with a nervous swallow, the dog s eyes had been torn out and so Jet stared up at them with empty black holes. "Shhh," L soothed his sobbing wife, though he himself was about a second away from breaking as well. Where was their baby girl?

"S-sick! Son of a bitch! Who took my Lily?!" Claire was shouting and it was taking all of L's FBI training to keep his head. He had to calm her down. Had to keep his head level so as to think properly. "Oh, god, she's dead, too! Th-they killed my baby!" And L couldn't help the soft sob that sounded low in his throat. He didn't want to believe it, but he had to keep in mind that it very well could be a possibility.

"Beautiful little thing. I have to hand it to you, son."

Time froze.

_Silence_.

L was the first one to move. Slowly, he turned to face the person who had spoken. Standing in the doorway with a still sleeping Lily in his arms, was a man. He was as tall as L, same build, same dark messy hair...if he didn't know any better, he'd of thought he was looking in a mirror. The man could very well pass as a twin and...what? What had he called him? "What?" L questioned; tone hollow. "Who-"

"_Who_ are you. _What_ do you want. I know. Typical human response. Well, the _what_; is _you_. And the _who_ is..." He paused to chuckle. The sound was dark, menacing and it matched the look on his pale face. His wild blood red eyes that just weren't human were twinkling with amusement. "Well, the who is your long lost father, L. Sweet little family reunion I'd say. Getting to meet my daughter-in-law, son and granddaughter all on the same night. Lovely."

"Give me back my baby!" Claire shouted and had L not been keeping a hold on her she would have lunged at the strange man that looked so much like her husband.

"Shh, Claire. Relax, please. It'll be okay." L's eyes never once left those blood red eyes of the one that had called himself his father. Could it be? But...he looked far too young to be any father of his. L himself was twenty years exactly, and the man before him looked no older than that very same age. How, then? Was he just trying to mess with his mind? Confuse him and bait him in order to take them out easily? What did he want? Money? There was none here in the house. Precious jewels? Not many, save for the ring on Claire's finger which had been a family heirloom from on his foster mother's side.

"You're not my father. I never met him and to be honest-"

Then he froze again. Something someone had told him a while ago...something that...that Mail, er, Matt had told him. Something that had happened a few years back in his old house. An attack. Matt had come back to him and people had come to claim him. _Vampires_. Vampires never aged. Vampires had pale skin. Inhuman eyes. Looking at this reflection across the room, L felt ice cold fear run down his spine and he shivered. "You're a vampire, too."

Claire turned her tear filled eyes on him, a look in them that quite plainly asked if the two were crazy. Quite possibly. "What are you talking about?" She gasped at him. Incredulous. "You can't be serious!"

L didn't pay her much attention. This really was his father. The vampire before him had no reason to lie. And...why would he in the first place about something like this? It just didn't make much sense and so he had no choice but to believe him. "Why are you here?" The dark haired mans voice was soft, calm, dead serious.

And B's lips tugged up into a half smirk. "To pick you up, son. There's some catching up to do." Then, he moved closer, holding the sleeping baby out to L, who, after hesitating a few seconds, dropped his hold on Claire and stepped closer to take her from him. Their hands brushed and he could feel the ice cold from the vampires skin, it made him shiver in both awe and fear. "Don't drop her."

"Let go!" Claire was screaming.

Christ! In the time it had taken L to blink, the vampire was already back across the room, but he had his Claire with him. His cold arms wrapped around her, keeping her arms pinned to her sides as she fruitlessly tried to break free. L felt his heart stop. "Let her go! Don't hurt her! I'll come with you!" But B just smirked at his son before sinking his flawless white fangs into the young woman s neck.

And L could do nothing but hold onto his now crying child and watch in horror as his wife was killed right in front of him. This vampire...his father, was a lot more clever than he had anticipated. He had given him back his daughter, using her as an anchor to keep him rooted to the spot in order to get his hands on Claire. "Please..." L thought he said. But his voice was nothing more than a whisper lost in a breeze.

He was gone. Everything was a blur, the sound was nothing more than a garbled mess of speech and baby cry. He didn't know which way was up, which was down and he only vaguely felt Lily being taken out of his arms. And it was done so gently, almost tenderly, that he didn't much worry about it. The crying had stopped, but there was still someone talking. Someone he didn't know and he couldn't understand what they were saying. He could only feel.

The sharp pain in his neck. A pain he had felt once before a few years back when those vampires had come to take Matt from him. Matt...he mused. What had become of him? Was he even alive? Had those vampires killed him? Probably. There was no way of knowing and now, as his eyes began to droop and his body collapsed under its own weight, L thought that he would very much like to see him once more so that Matt could meet his wife and child. Yes. He would have liked that very much.

- - - -

- **England**

Matt watched the blond vampire from his spot on the large king sized bed. His eyes following him as he paced the length of the room at the foot of the bed, phone clutched in one hand as he listened, eye brows furrowed in concentration and maybe a little bit of anger? Matt couldn't be sure. He had cleaned himself off after their little Spanish lesson, and they had both come straight to bed to talk and the likes, but the phone had rung and Mello had been on it for about twenty minutes now.

"Of course." Mello murmured and Matt's ears perked up a little, listening. "We'll be waiting. Thank you." And then he hung up and was still, right smack in the center of the bedroom, phone now clutched between both leather clad hands as he stared off into space. A statue again. The redhead sighed before crawling to the end of the bed, just to be closer.

"Mello. What s up?"

"Aaron and Celestria are coming."

Ah. That was never a good thing was it?...

Last time they had seen the vamp twins; there had been a full out vampire war.

From the sound of it, things weren't looking very good.

* * *

'Con ganas! El Espanol no es para los debiles!' - Like you mean it! Spanish isn't for the weak! (I cant do the squiggly over the N blah, it makes a Nyeh sound, kind of lol. My spanish spelling sucks.)

1. Hello, my name is Mello.

2. My name is, Matt.

3. Matt. Lovely name. How old are you?

4. Thank you. -everyone knows this-

5. Seventeen

6. Very good.

**A/N**: Alright. Pretty long. S'okay. B's recreating his past, isn't that lovely? Right, well...erm. Stay tuned? 'bout all I can say really. Did you like the Spanish lesson? -grins- you know you did. You would have loved Mello as a teacher, trust me. 'Nywho, yeah. Review?

~ Matt.


	4. Very Merry UnBirthday

* * *

_Chapter 4_

* * *

**A/N**: Title changed. Just thought this fit better. I forgot to mention...haha three chapters ago, that this is the Sequel to Blood and Chocolate. READ it you haven't or else...well, yeah it kind of will make sense. Little bit. Kthx.

* * *

- **New York**.

He had been following this woman for a few blocks now, with each step she took, he promised himself he would act but he kept breaking those promises. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bring himself to attack her. To drain her blood. Her...blood, he could smell it even at this distance. Well, he was only across the street, but still, to be able to smell the warm deliciousness that ran through her veins at all...it was intoxicating and the more he thought about it, the less and less his mind argued that he had been human not long before.

"Do it, son." The cold voice beside him whispered in his ear.

L felt himself shudder in desire. He wanted this woman. He wanted her blood. His mind was arguing again. '_Keep your sanity. Keep your humanity_.' But the voice in the back of his mind was growing fainter with each deep breath he took. His new fangs were throbbing in his gums, causing him discomfort and he wanted to sink them into something. He wanted to tear into flesh and taste blood. Where was his humanity now? Oh, that s right. It had been ripped from him the way his wife had been. And his baby...She was safe though. L had made sure she was placed with a new family, someone that would be able to care for her.

"Now."

The voice was persistent in his ear, in his head, and he moved. With his new found vampire speed he moved through the night, silent like the very breeze moving through the air. It took about five seconds to drag the woman into a near by alley and another five to drain her of her blood. And he loved it. Why? Why did he love it? Why did he do it in the first place? Fuck, why was he hanging out with the vampire that had ruined his life? His 'father' had killed his wife and forced him into a life that he had no idea how to live. A life that meant not having his baby girl in his arms, or his wife's clever wit. None of that. It was all over and done with, all in a single night.

Hatred was coursing through him, white hot like the blood he had just consumed. But he knew that this was how things were now. Without B...without his father, he wouldn't know how to live and he would die a slow painful death if he kept starving himself the way he had been doing. This was his first kill since his turning and it was so satisfying that he wondered what had taken him so long to do it. He knew why though. The logical part of him was reasoning the 'whys' and he saw them there in his mind but he didn't want to accept them. It was a difficult thing to do. To accept that you've become a monster.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" B asked when L had finished.

The both of them were in the dark alley. L was slumped against a bricked wall, staring down at the wide eyes of fear that his first victim wore on her pale, cold face. They were a stunning chocolate brown and he had to look away because he couldn't bear to see the fear there. The horror of what he had just done. He had murdered someone to keep himself alive, and though thrilling as it was, his unbeating heart ached. "Wonderful." He echoed. He wasn't going to lie. He licked his lips, catching any blood that may have strayed there.

The answering smirk on B's lips was so cold that though he knew he couldn't feel the harshness of coldness the way he had been able to, he shivered. L felt his own lips tug up into a half smile in response though. He had to play the part because this was what his life was now. He had to keep on his toes, keep improvising each move for the rest of his supposed immortal life because the life of a vampire wasn't certain. Though he yearned to be with Claire, he still had a child and he would rather live long enough to see her grow up, to be there to care for her from a far. The way Claire would have wanted. Christ, his mind was a jumble of thoughts the he needed to organize but he just didn't have the time for it. Not now. Not ever.

"Now, we can proceed."

"This revenge you speak of," L replied. He ran a pale hand through his raven locks, though they looked a shade like navy blue that was almost hardly noticeable to the human eye but both he and B could see the obvious change. Even his eyes looked bluer despite the fact that his eyes had been almost black. "is it really smart to involve others in it? Isn't revenge best served for one?"

"Good point, child. But," B gave a sharp kick to the dead woman's side, causing a satisfying crack to echo in their ears and in the dark alley. He had broken a few ribs there. "this is a special kind of revenge and so we will involve as many as I damn well please."

"These hunters."

"Those hunters." B chuckled darkly. "Yes."

"But, we're vampires, too."

"Yes, but you, my son, have a special gift and with this gift we will be able to bend the humans to our every whim. Come now; confidence. Positive thinking. This will be simple and when we're through, you're free to roam free."

"Hardly considered human." L growled. "Hunting down vampires is just as bad as us hunting down people! At least when we do it its for nutritional needs and not just for sport." Yes, despite only having been a vampire for a few weeks, L was very aware of vampire life and about the old tales of whole societies of Hunters trained to hunt and kill them. For years the two have clashed and been at war for as long as either species could remember but there had yet to be a victor for the two silenced at the turn of the twentieth century. But, things were boiling again since the Fall of last year and so the Hunters were coming out of their homes and the vampires were stepping from the shadows.

"Yes, son. Lets go." B said patronizingly. L ignored the tone and simply followed his father. They had a long trip to California for a little meeting. B's plan would be put into action and they would prepare for a clash of species just like back when the people still believed in the blood sucking fiends and gripped crucifixes for protection.

Just like when their Faith was real.

- - - -

"Like this?"

"Yes, perfect. Get into reverse...yes, yes, like that."

"Alright..." Matt chuckled softly as he lightly pushed down on the pedal. He relaxed his grip on the steering wheel for a bit before turning it. "So, where to, Mells?" He let go of the wheel and let his hands rest in his lap, and this is where Mello reacted in a way that Matt didn't think he would.

"Get your hands on the wheel are you trying to kill us?!"

"...We're vampires! A car crash won't kill us!"

"You're only half vampire, idiot! Hands on the-"

"And we're not even moving!"

And it was true. They were just parked in the drive-way and there was a look of annoyance and incredulity on the redhead s face that Mello couldn't help but scowl a little to hide his embarrassment. "Well, what if we were?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "What s this all about, Mello?"

The blond vampire merely sat back in his seat, a loud snap was his only reply as he snapped off a square from his chocolate bar. Why indeed? Well, he had bought Matt this car last week to show him that he was serious about giving the redhead a normal teen life, but now he wasn't letting Matt even go near it unless he was here to watch. Mello was so paranoid lately that even though Matt was half vampire, it didn't ease the blonds worries because he still looked just as fragile as he looked when he was fully human.

Matt frowned and turned the key, making the engine roar to life and it had the blond jumping in his seat. "Matt, turn it off!" He gripped both of the redhead's wrists before shutting the engine off himself. Geez, he was so paranoid lately. He just had this feeling in his gut that things were about to get bad. Real bad. But he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Sure, Celestria and Aaron were coming which meant something was definitely up, but...it could just be some news on Matt's...erm, condition. It didn't necessarily mean another freakin' war, right? Right. He was just being overly protective and paranoid. He had lost Matt once and he didn't want to taste that again.

"Mello." Firmly this time.

The blond vampire sighed. He didn't want to admit that Matt hadn't been able to drive his own car because he was just too paranoid to let him out of his sight. And that he even followed him to school sometimes and watched him from outside while he sat in his classes. That he knew every teacher, every friend, every person that he talked to; that he looked at; because he was a paranoid fuck and he did not want to tell Matt because then the redhead would know things were up. "I'm sorry, Matt. I'm just...worried. You're so young. What if you're not ready to drive?" He improvised.

And look! The look of complete incredulity was back on Matt's face and Mello knew the teen hadn't bought a single word of his bull shit. "Why the hell did you buy me a car then if you didn't think I was ready?" Sighing, Matt pocketed the car keys and leaned back in his seat, arms folded over his chest. He really didn't know what was going on in Mello's head but he did know that he had just been lied to. "Fuck outta my car if you're going to bullshit me, Mells."

Silence.

Mello's jaw had dropped at this. "You're kicking me out?"

"Are you going to tell me the truth?"

More silence.

"Exactly. Get out."

And it only took a second for Mello to get out of the new Mustang, slamming the door shut so hard that the whole car shook. Matt simple watched as the blond walked around the front of the car and disappeared through the front door of the house. A few seconds later, Zelda jumped out of the open living room window, her fur standing on end as she ran over to the car, jumping up onto the hood. "_MeeeOOOW_!" She cried, pawing at the windshield desperately as if it would bring her closer to Matt.

Sighing, Matt rolled the window down and called to her, snuggling her when she came to curl up in his lap. "I'm sorry, babe. Did Mello scare you?" He pressed his face into her soft fur, sighing again. Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have kicked him out of the car, but...Christ, Mello was keeping secrets from him and he hated it! If he wasn't allowed to keep secrets then why was Mello able to? It wasn't fair. Celestria and Aaron were coming to England, why the hell...okay, they wouldn't be coming for a cup of tea and some damn scones. Something was going on and they weren't telling him. He wasn't a child anymore! But Mello was treating him that way...

"Zelda," He said to the cat as he smoothed her fur back. "don't ever get yourself a boyfriend. Kay?"

The cat purred happily.

"Glad we're on the same page."

* * *

**A/N**: Dun dun DUN! L's a vamp. Mkay, So, Mello's a paranoid dork and Matt's being a teenager and talking to cats. Your normal stuff. Right, short as hell and I've been dead for like a while, sorry! I got distracted. Next chapter should be longer. Reviews?

~ Matt.


	5. They're All Mad here

* * *

_Chapter 5_

* * *

- **England**

It was late by the time Matt finally peeled himself from the car seat and stepped out into the cool air. Zelda was perched on one shoulder as he shut the door and headed inside. Mello had yet to come see him, so that must mean the blond must still be pissed as fuck, or he wasn't home. Either way, Mello was mad, because when he leaves without letting Matt know where he's going, it s usually because he doesn't want to be found. "Prick. Why the hell does he piss me off, then?" Matt mumbled as he shut the front door. Zelda promptly jumped from his shoulder and went straight to her food dish.

Judging by the stillness of the house, Mello was gone and despite his anger, Matt couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. "Mello?" He called hopefully, but there was no answer, and in all honesty he hadn't expected one. "Fine." He went into the kitchen for a Hot Pocket, only because he was pissed. As if that was reasonable reasoning.  
After popping his Hot Pocket in the microwave, he wandered about the large, empty house, just for something to do.

He hated when Mello left. He felt so alone. It unnerved him sometimes to walk about the house without Mello here. Like he was intruding on a life that he hadn't known. A life that had begun before he was even brought into existence. He felt as though, without Mello here, that he had no purpose being in this home. Why? Mello had said that this was their home. Theirs. That all painful memories should be put behind them, because that s what Near would have wanted. It was hard though.

Despite all his anger at being kept in the dark once more, tears were welling up in his eyes. He felt so lost at the moment and there was not a thing he could do about it. Mello was as stubborn as ever when it came to what he thought was Matt's best interest. What exactly was that? What in the hell could he possibly be wanting to hide from him now? Now that he was half vampire for crying out loud! One would think that all secrets would be out and exposed by now. Geez.

Somehow, he had stumbled upon Near's room. This room was the coldest out of all the others in the house, and that included the basement. It sent chills down Matt's spine but he couldn't help but feel the need to be here right now. Like something was calling to him, begging him to stay. If only for a while. He looked about the room at all the puzzles framed on the walls, and the dice structures that littered the floors, and he felt pain jab at his chest. God how he missed Near. He stepped into the room and went to sit in the white leather arm chair in the corner of the room. It too, was cold against him, even through his clothes. Scary. "Near..." He sighed. "I could fuckin' use a friend to play dress up with." He chuckled softly without humor.

The sudden sound of glass shattering had him on his feet so fast that the room spun a little. His heart was racing, but it took only a second to realize that it had been one of the framed puzzles. It had fallen from the wall and shattered on the wooden floor. Glass and stray puzzle pieces littered the floor and Matt fought to relax his nerves. Being alone had them on edge. Collecting his courage, he crossed the room to pick the frame up, the slight jostle of it caused more pieces of glass and puzzle to fall to the floor. "Shoot, how the hell did that happen?" He looked up at the wall where the frame had previously hung, and couldn't find a single reason as to why it would just fall that way.

The nail was in place firmly. How could it have just fallen over that way? A chill ran down his spine. What if it was like some kind of omen? What if this was some kind of sign that something bad was coming their way again? Well, Aaron and Celestria were coming, maybe that had something to do with it. Oh, god, now he was just scaring himself, he needed to calm- "Ow, fuck." He cursed as his finger scraped against a sharp piece of glass. Deep red blood rushed up from the small puncture and he found himself staring at it with a child like fascination. A lump formed in his throat and he brought his finger to his lips, sucking on the warm liquid.

"Jesus..." He moaned. The frame dropped from his hand and he used it to squeeze his finger, wanting more of the blood to appear. But it was too small a wound. He was suddenly so thirsty! This had never been a problem before! He hadn't needed, nor craved blood at all! He had been perfectly fine with human food and water and all that and never once had he had the urge to go around looking for blood. Oh, he was so thirsty!

The room spun and his breath quickened and suddenly his feet wouldn't hold him up. He fell to his knees, still trying to squeeze more blood from his finger but it refused to release anymore. Matt's throat constricted and he swallowed thickly, trying to moisten it, but it felt so dry. Oh god it felt like he was dying! He was so thirsty! He sprawled out on the floor among the mess of puzzle pieces and glass, as he fought for self control. His vampire instincts were kicking in and he was desperate for blood, to sink his teeth into anything! Any- His eyes locked on his wrist. They traced the blue veins there and it only took a second for his lips to latch onto it, fangs breaking through the cool surface.

It hurt so much, but it was delicious. Blood poured into his waiting mouth and he swallowed it greedily. All the while he was moaning and sobbing as the pain shot up his arm but he didn't stop. Couldn't. His fangs sunk deeper into the skin and more blood poured into his mouth and down his arm, spilling onto the hard wood floor. He wasn't in control so he was being messy. Oh god but it was so good! His throat didn't feel so dry anymore but he couldn't stop. He didn't want to, no, it was too good. Why? This had never happened to him before...why now? The room spun, and he could hear his heart slowing in his ears. Was he dying? Did he care? It felt so good.

Matt's body was fighting. The human half of him and the vampiric half of him were both fighting for dominance and it seemed as though they were both at a tie. The vampiric side was getting what it wanted; Blood. And the human side was fighting, clinging to consciousness against the sudden attack. 'Stop.' A voice deep in the back of his head called. And he obeyed. With much struggle, he pulled his lips from his wrist, gasping and panting heavily as he slumped to his side. His whole body shook as if he were cold but he knew the cold didn't affect him as much anymore, despite the weather outside. "Fuck, fuck..." He cursed as his heart kept thumping harshly in his chest. What the hell was going on inside his body? It felt like a war. Was he dying? It felt that way. The last thing he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness, was Zelda standing in the door way, watching him.

- - - -

- **Los Angeles, California**.

There had been a series of murders around the Los Angeles area and a suspect had yet to be revealed. Bodies were being left in the streets, or alleys, looking as peaceful as if they were sleeping. No signs of struggle on them, no wounds that anyone had found, but that s not what baffled the detectives. No, what really chilled them to the bone, was the fact that all the dead bodies had died of blood loss. Their bodies had been completely drained and not a single wound was to be found. Nothing. Not even a scratch.

A serial killer? Could there be someone so crafty? So cunning? It was impossible! How were they doing it? A new kind of drug? Poison? What? Everyone was asking themselves that same question. What? No one knew. But it couldn't just be a serial killer. No, because the same thing was happening as far as the Santa Ana area of California and sometimes there would be bodies discovered on the same nights. The distance between Los Angeles and Santa Ana wasn't short. Hell, if that wasn't enough, there were murders of the same nature being committed as far up as the Canada and down south in Mexico. Tijuana especially; along the border. Yes, this was no serial killer. Unless there were a group of them. But how? It would be hard for one person alone to keep hidden, but for many? Almost impossible.

What then? What was going on? Was it a virus of some sort? Was that it? Was it a kind of plague?

Whatever it was, it had the people of California returning home before sunset every day. Because that s usually when the killings began.

As soon as the sunset.

"A virus? Abraham, have you read this crap?" The young man asked, waving a copy of the _Regsiter _up over his head.

Abraham, snorted from across the room. He was leaning against a wall, a gun in hand and it looked as though he were examining it carefully. "Who hasn't? These idiots are too high up on their horses to see what all the rest of us do. A virus, indeed, but it s a fuckin' virus that won't easily be cured with a vaccine." Abraham adjusted his glasses on his face before cocking the gun and switching off the safety. "And that's why," He fished something out of the back pocket of his dark pants and tossed it across the room to his partner, Juan Carlos. "we need to be a different class of cure, my friend."

Juan Carlos, a young man of about twenty-five, with intelligent brown eyes and chocolate brown hair, grinned at this. "I like the sound of that." He stared down at the object Abraham had tossed to him, it was a rosary and he quickly put it around his neck.

"Hunters hunting hunters...I dunno, Carlos, something about that just has me high on adrenaline." Abraham commented.

Juan Carlos chuckled. "Then lets get out there old man. I want my high, too."

"Of course. But make sure you keep that rosary around your neck. It could very well save your life, boy."

* * *

**A/N**: Blah, I'm thinking about discontinuing this. I don't feel motivated. But we'll see. Matt's vampy instincts are JUST beginning to sink in, damn and when Mello's out of the house, too. Thats fun. Lucky he didn't have Zelda for lunch, huh? So yeah, first glimpse at two of my many 'Hunters' Mind you, these are just the ones in California. -grins-


	6. The Tea Party

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_"_Wake up, it's time for the tea party._"_

* * *

- **England**.

The sound of sweet music filled the air. Slow, cheerful pitches from a piano and another instrument that Matt couldn't quite put his finger on. It made a sound like high soprano singing and it was quite pleasant to the ears. He couldn't see a thing though. Nothing. There was only darkness and he idly wondered, if he followed the music, would he end up somewhere? Would he find his way out of this darkness? What was he doing here in the first place?

Matt felt himself sigh, but there came no sound from him. Just the sound of the music still playing its continuous tune. _High, low, high, low_...He felt his skin crawl a little as there came a hitch in the rhythm, and in the second of silence there had come a sound that resembled that of roaring thunder. Matt swallowed. Odd. The darkness was so suffocating, why were all his nightmares this way? Looking down, he saw nothing. Not even his own hand.

_Tick tick tick tick, tock, tick tick tick, tock, tick tick, tock...tick, tock_.

Matt clamped his hands down over his ears. He couldn't stand the sound of the ticking clock that had now come to join the soft music. More thunder sounded and the ticking clock seemed to slow down._ Tick...tock_. Ugh! His skin was crawling. The sound of clocks ticking sounded far too much like heartbeats and they scared him so much. No, not scared, that wasn't the word at all...they made him anxious. Yes, it was an anxiety that made him want to claw at his own skin. Anything to distract himself from the infernal ticking!

Unable to take much more, Matt ran. He all but sprinted head long into the stretch of darkness before him, trying and failing to scream for help. For anyone that would listen. But there was no sound coming from him. Just the ticking of the clock, and the soft high, low, of music. Why were his nightmares always so cruel? Yes, he understood that they were meant to be unpleasant, but, this was just so cruel. His own mind was doing this to him, did this mean he was going crazy?

- - - -

-** Italy, Florence**.

Street lamps lined the empty, dark sidewalk. His feet slapped against the uneven cement as he forced his legs to keep on moving, faster, faster. Just keep moving. Keep moving! His mind was screaming at him to move faster but his body was tiring quickly. His lungs burned and his sides ached and already he could feel the ice cold tears rolling down his cheeks. They were falling in mourning. Mourning because despite the battle his body was putting up he was going to die tonight.

Right here...right now.

He didn't even have time to scream before a cold hand pressed tight against his mouth and he was dragged kicking and flailing into a dark recess, dropping the wallet he had been holding in his right hand in the process and his attacker didn't bother to pick it up.

- - - -

- **England**.

'Meooow...'

Zelda was purring in a tone that suggested she was in immense distraught and Mello was about a second away from launching her out the nearest window -open or not- if she made so much as another sound. Christ, he was so stupid. Why had he left Matt alone? Why? He knew Matt had a right to be angry with him for not letting him in on his secrets, he did. But why was he such an ass hole? He shouldn't have left the redhead alone after one of their fights.

Something brushed against his leg and he looked down from his trance like state to see Zelda there, brushing her soft, furry body against his leather. Though Mello's couldn't exactly feel it, he thought it brought him a little comfort. Damn cat...With a defeated sigh, he bent and picked her up, setting her down in his lap so he was able to watch Matt, and pet the cats orange fur. "Truce then," He mumbled to the cat, whose tail was swishing lightly as she focused on the mop of red hair lying not too far from her and the blond vampire. "If only you could talk. Why would Matt try and take his own life?" The words came out strained. Why indeed?

The pieces of glass were covered in Matt's blood and the wound in his wrist -though it was already healing- was far too deep to have just been a simple accident. Mello found himself feeling angry all over again. Why? Why would Mat want to end his life now that they had finally been able to clear things up in both of their worlds? It just didn't make any sense to him. Sensing the blond vampire s anger, Zelda jumped from his lap and onto the bed instead, swishing her way over to paw at the unconscious redhead. She meowed and Mello was on his feet, kicking the nearest thing -that being a small bedside table- with a loud snap.

What could he do? If Matt didn't want to live anymore...was it because of him? Was he finally sick of him and wanted out? Was that it?

A strange sound bubbled in Mello's throat and it caught Zelda's attention for a second. It was a sob. He felt the sting in his eyes and the pain in his chest begin to spread down into his stomach. He fisted his blond hair in frustration and allowed himself to growl out Russian obscenities. Why, why, why?!

'Meeeeeeow!'

Zelda's fur was standing on end as she stared the blond vampire down. Mello glared at the small tabby but somehow, he felt as though the cat was scolding him. Almost as if she were trying to tell him something. Something important. Then, he saw it.

Matt's fingers were twitching ever so slightly. His brow furrowing as if he were deep in thought, and his lips trembled. Mello hadn't noticed this before, but, then again he hadn't exactly been paying much attention to the redhead. He had been busy tearing himself apart for ever even thinking to leave Matt after a fight, or an argument whatever the events earlier could be classified as. Matt was a sensitive son of a bitch and Mello knew that but he had still gone and left him, knowing that the possibility of the redhead doing something stupid was pretty high.

"Matty," Mello was at the side of the bed, kneeling before the teen, his bare hand sandwiched between both of his leather clad ones. "wake up you idiot." He growled as he watched Matt's expression go from confused, to frightened. Then; "What are you seeing, baby?" Mello's tone changed dramatically. He was deeply concerned. Matt was half vampire, things like blood loss should not be affecting him as much as it was now. Beside him Zelda sat, eyes intent on the redhead, waiting, watching. She almost looked human.

Matt's facial expressions ranged from relaxed, to frightened, to relaxed again, to confused and so on but he had yet to wake up. Mello was getting anxious and with good reason. It had been two hours now and Matt was still out with only the occasional gasps. "Matt." The blond vampire's voice shook with the raw emotion that had been bubbling in his chest since the second he had discovered Matt unconscious in a pool of his own blood. He wanted to scream to the high heavens, maybe then Matt would hear him.

For a good chunk of time, there was nothing but silence. Thick silence and Mello sat like a statue, hands still holding Matts'. Then, as if on cue, everything happened at once. Across the room, another frame fell off its place on the wall and shattered on the floor. In the living room, the home telephone rang. And now, Matt was sitting up straight, lips parted in a silent scream but no sound came.

"Matt!" Mello's arms were wrapped around the teens body in a flash, holding him tight against his chest. "Matt, Matty, calm down." He urged, but Matt kept thrashing against his iron hold. The redheads chest was heaving and it was obvious that he was still trying to scream but he couldn't, something wasn't letting him. Matt's whole body was shaking and the struggling continued. "Matt, what s wrong?!" Mello shouted desperately. He felt his stomach tightening as ice cold far plunged into it, settling there to spread through out his body. "Matt!"

The blond was finally forced to pull back enough to look into his redheads face. Matt's face was the perfect picture of horror. Of someone who had just witnessed something absolutely frightening. But what? Tears were flowing down his face and like them, Mello felt himself falling. "What are you seeing? Matty, look at me. Look at me!" He kept saying but Matt refused. He wasn't here at all. Not mentally, no. He was still in his mind, watching the horrors it had made it, over and over. Finally, Mello pulled one gloved hand back and slapped him, hard.

Instantly, the thrashing stopped. Matt's body ceased its shaking and he slumped against Mello's body, limp but the soft movements of his chest as he took deep, calming breaths. He was okay. From the looks of things, Mello had brought him back from whatever Hell he had just been in. Now Mello was the one shaking. He held the redhead tight against his body and whispered into his soft locks; "Matty, are you back now? Where are you?"

It was a good minute before Matt's trembling lips parted to reply; "Mello." Though his voice cracked and the sobs made it impossible for him to continue, Mello knew that Matt was really awake. He wasn't having any nightmares; he really was awake and he was okay. For now he would just hold him, because three things had become clear to him in that instant. One being that Matt had not tried to kill himself. This was something else...something he would need to speak to Aaron and Celestria about.

The second; being that the phone call he hadn't bothered to answer was quite possibly the oddest thing that could ever happen in this house, for to be honest, Mello never used the house phone, only his cell phone. Hell, he himself didn't even remember what the phone number to it was. Third; Zelda was no where in the room at all.

And then a fourth thing occurred to him. Two framed puzzles had fallen from the walls, one being the one that had been broken when he arrived, and the second being the one that fell the second Matt awoke and Mello couldn't help but feel that sense of dread fall over him.

Could it be a bad omen?

He prayed it wasn't, but then again...what God would listen to him?

* * *

**A/N**: About not updating... -shifty eyes- Axis Powers has been trying to steal me away. But I'm back now! I certainly do NOT want to fall out of love with Matt and Mello. No sir. So, yes, this was just to tide you over for next chapter. Will be longer, promise. Review, yes?

~ Matt.


	7. The White Rabbit

* * *

  
_Chapter 7_

* * *

-** England**

"I don't know what to do."

"There really isn't much you can do, dear. You can only wait and watch. Just like the rest of us have been doing."

Mello grit his teeth. This was not the answer he had been expecting. He had expected Celestria to give him something to go on. Something helpful god damn it! Telling him there was nothing he could do but sit and watch helplessly was not helpful in the least. He was pacing the large living room, arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked for something to say. He found nothing.

Celestria unfolded herself from her spot on the couch and stood. "May I see him?" She had crossed the room now, a gentle hand resting on Mello's shoulder. He looked annoyed and stressed and downright scared out of his mind. It was all in his eyes to be seen like a moving picture despite the fact that his face remained composed. "Darling," She whispered when he didn't answer. It was clear that the blond vampire was somewhere deep in his own mind. "trust me. If and when something happens, we will be at your side as we were then. Of that let there be no doubt."

Slowly, his deep blue eyes focused on hers and he nodded once. "He's upstairs. Let me know if he wakes up." His voice cracked a little with the desperation that lodged itself in his throat. Matt had fallen into a coma like sleep after the little episode he had had. Mello was so worried. He wanted the redhead awake and calm, not the shaking, sobbing mess that he had witnessed. Something was deeply wrong with his Matt and no one knew the reason.

"Mihael," Aaron's voice was cool, collected as it always was. He waited until Celestria had disappeared up the stairs to continue. "That boy. You realize that he is one of the first of his kind? I've been searching through shelves upon shelves of books and there is nothing to be found about half breeds like him." He held up a silencing hand as Mello turned to say something and carried on in the same breath. "The fact that he exists at all means that our world is changing. Be it for the best or the worst; it is difficult to say at the moment, but, it is indeed changing."

The blond vampire made a sound of annoyance. "Words!' He growled. "You spout them out and yet it means nothing to me! I can't make sense of them, Aaron. Tell me something I understand or help me to do so! Stop speaking puzzles for God's sake!"

Aaron bore a patient expression as he watched the other pace the expanse of the living room. "It means what it means, Mihael. Plain and simple. The world, ours, is changing in a way in which the things we once knew are not as they were. Do you understand? And to be honest, I think it has everything to do with your boy. His existence is whats causing this change. He unbalanced us out. We, the immortals with all our supernatural power, have birthed a being that has the best of both worlds. Immortality, power, and a beating human heart. You understand were he has unbalanced us?"

Mello was staring at him, ice blue eyes slowly widening in realization to the older vampires words. Of course. Of course...now he was grasping the jest of what Aaron was trying to explain. Matt unbalanced them in the way that made it so Vampires were now advancing far more than the humans. That was never good. They were already cheating their God by being immortal as they were. By defying everything that God said the humans could not and would never do. And what had been the punishment then, for defying him? The blood lust. That was what their punishment was. So now that they had brought forth a half breed, linking the two species, there was sure to be more consequences. "I see." He finally murmured.

"I'm glad." Aaron's eyes held an infinite sadness that confused the blond vampire. "If push comes to shove dear, Mihael...I would like for you to understand that we may have to destroy-"

He was cut off abruptly when a fist collided with the side of his face.

"No!" Mello screamed at him. Eyes filled with rage and hatred as he stared the other down, daring him to argue with him. "No one will put a hand on him, you hear me? No one!"

- - - -

-** Germany, Berlin.**

The streets were dark and empty much to his horror. Where was everyone? Why was it so quiet? A sob tore from her throat and she felt herself weaken. "Help!" She cried out and the only response she got was 'Help' in the form of her own voice as it caught up to her once more. Why was no one listening to her cries? Why? There was not even a dog in sight as there usually would be. An old dog wandering the street in search of food. Nothing.

"Help! Please, can anyone hear me?!" The young woman shouted. Dark tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks. This thing...this thing that was chasing her. It was toying with her and she knew it. She knew she was going to die but she couldn't help but beg for the help she knew wouldn't come.

'Help, help.' A silky smooth voice taunted in perfect German, though it was obvious by the accent that it was a foreigner maybe. 'Where is help, little girl?'

"God help me!"

'God?' A dark chuckle. 'I am God.'

The heel of her shoe snapped as it caught in a crack on the sidewalk and she stumbled forward onto her hands and knees with a piercing cry of fright. "Don't kill me!" With shaking fingers she reached up to grip the small gold cross that hung from her neck and she sat up, eyes darted quickly in search of danger. "Don't kill me!" The words were a scream of desperation. Footsteps. They were soft, slow and deliberate on the sidewalk ahead of her and she shouted, scurrying back so her back was pressed against a low fence as if she meant to keep herself from being attacked by behind. "Don't please!" Her whole body was shaking with her pathetic sobs as she stared straight ahead. Still, the footsteps came.

A street light in the distance blinked once, twice and then went out all together. A soft gasp sounded in her throat and then paid it no mind. The footsteps kept coming towards her. "No, no..." She sobbed. Her thin fingers were gripping the gold cross tightly as if it were a lifeline. Another street lamp went out and she shook her head in disbelief. "No!" And she knew she was trapped. If she ran, he would kill her. If she stayed...maybe she would be saved. If only for a while longer. The street lamp a few feet from her went out as well and the footsteps came louder but still in that same deliberately slow pace.

Then, finally, the street lamp she was sitting under faded, plunging her into darkness and she couldn't suppress the sharp scream of helplessness that tore from her throat. "H-hail Mary...f-full of grace!" She began to pray out loud. "Our lord is with- No! Please don't kill me! Our lord-"

"Yes, yes. Our lord is with thee." The vampire sneered. He had jerked the short blond woman to her feet and slammed her against the low brick fence. "Funny, I don't seem to see him though." He added, smugly.

The blond woman let out another desperate scream but help didn't come. The vampire merely chuckled in amusement of her suffering and leaned in to place a soft, tender kiss to her throat as if she were a lover. "Don't kill me, please..." Her words were nothing more than a pathetic squeak, hardly coherent. She was still gripping the cross in her trembling fist refusing to let go of her lifeline.

Irritated, the vampire growled and yanked the gold necklace from her throat and out of her hand making her scream again. Then, he screamed. It was a scream of pure agony and he jumped back from her, dropping the gold cross necklace as he held his hand to his chest. A string of curses falling from his lips in Polish. The blond woman had fallen to her knees, weak now with fear and unable to support her body. She was sobbing and watching the vampire who appeared to have been burned. She didn't move, not until she saw him glance at her and he stalked forward again. The woman snatched up the cross and held it out in front of her, hand trembling and vision blurred by tears.

"Bitch!" The vampire screamed at her in German. He couldn't get near her.

"Hail Mary, full of g-grace..." She whispered brokenly and he hissed. "Our lord is with thee-" A rush of cold wind blew and she screamed, ducking and covering her head with her arms, shielding herself. When it passed, she looked up, and saw the street lamps had all returned to light and the vampire, was no where in sight.

- - - -

- **England**

The sun was only just beginning to set.

The sky had gone from its usual grey color to a lovely pink in the distance where the sun was setting. He smiled a little to himself. He enjoyed this time of day the most. The transition from day to night. A soft breeze was blowing, creeping under his clothes and raising goose bumps on his skin but it didn't bother him. He didn't feel the cold as strongly as humans. No vampire did and for that he was thankful because he realized that if he were human, his thin jacket would just not cut it for this weather.

He was leaning casually against one of the many trees that littered the front of the school, hands in his pockets as he tried to pull off that whole 'teenager' look of boredom and indifference to the world around him. It was a part that had come easy for him as he had the motivation to do so. He knew he had to blend in with the human children and keep himself hidden from any other vampires that might be nearby. Although...there was one exception to that and that, of course, was one Matt Keehl as the redhead had said his name was. The blond boy felt his lips form a small, sad smile. If only, if only, he thought to himself.

'_Meeeeooow_.'

He blinked and looked down to see an orange striped tabby cat staring up at him and swishing its tail. Finally. "Well?" He asked.

The cat blinked its large eyes and seemed almost human as its ears flattened against its head. She meowed again, warily before she actually spoke in a human voice. "There is something wrong with the boy as I'm sure you know. I found him in a pool of his own blood and had to wait helplessly while that blond returned."

"What?" The boy snapped. "What happened?"

The cat stood and paced a little in front of him as if she were thinking. Her ears were no longer flat against the sides of her head but she meowed distraughtly before glancing up at the boy with platinum blond hair. "I didn't see. But...If I may...I think its the blood lust that was upon him. His lips were stained with his own blood and his wrist had fang marks." The cat sat back on its haunches once more to gaze up at him. "I fear that he will become more vampire than human soon."

The boy looked frightened for a second. He pulled his hands from his pockets and smoothed back his hair. "Not good at all. Not good." He said urgently. "The world is going mad thats what all this is." He said. "Everything is being thrown out of sync. Nothing is making sense anymore."

"Of course not," Zelda replied. "you're here."

* * *

**A/N**: I've been so slow on this, ugh. But there ya go. Le gasp~ Looks like there was another slap right? Yup, I know. Pretty self explanatory. The vampire world is going through some major shit. Stay tuned.

~ Matt.


End file.
